Cuestión de práctica
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Semi-Universo Alterno. Midorima Shintaro es un talentoso pianista de 16 años que, por desgracia, capta la atención de Akashi Seijurou, con sus prodigiosas manos.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Semi-Universo Alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **15. Esencial.

* * *

**Cuestión de práctica.**

El día en que cumple dieciséis años, Akashi Seijurou se sorprende cuando su padre le anuncia que tiene un regalo especial para él. Usualmente, nunca le da nada salvo algunas palabras. Y sus regalos, si se pueden considerar así, constan siempre de libros fuera de la fecha oficial, así como también de la vasta fortuna de la que él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero más sorprendido queda cuando le es ordenado ponerse su traje de gala, aguardar dentro de la limusina que los llevará a la ciudad y _comportarse como debería hacerlo un miembro de la familia Akashi_.

Al parecer, su padre ha considerado que ya es tiempo de incluirlo en la alta sociedad donde él se mueve, lo que se traduce en aburridas fiestas de etiqueta, reuniones con empresarios y, como esa vez y apesar de ser su cumpleaños, eventos sociales que poco le importan. Porque de otro modo no podría explicarse el extraño regalo de su padre, cuya limusina se detiene frente al auditorio más importante de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde la marquesina reza que habrá un recital de piano. Él nunca ha demostrado particular interés en la música, aunque le ha sido enseñada junto con otras artes, como es de esperarse del heredero de los Akashi, bien versado en el arte de la guerra, historia, literatura, arte y quién sabe qué más. Así que dicho regalo debe responder a un compromiso mayor, quizá a algún hombre de negocios importante que sólo ha accedido reunirse en los dorados palcos, llenos del perfume de previos huéspedes y de su vanalidad.

—Guarda silencio mientras arreglo unos asuntos —le pide su padre cuando llegan a su palco, el más costoso de todo el auditorio y también el de mejores vistas—. Después podrás disfrutar de tu regalo. He oído que el chico que tocará es bastante bueno.

—Muy bien, padre. Gracias —responde Seijurou, tomando asiento a su lado y dejando a su padre para que se incline sobre el otro hombre que comparte el palco, para susurrarle sobre asuntos de extrema importancia antes de que el concierto los acalle. Por supuesto, Seijurou no está realmente agradecido por tal regalo y bien le daría una cosa que otra, incluso no le importaría si no hubiese un regalo en realidad. Pero debe comportarse como un miembro digno de su estirpe, así le han enseñado desde su más tierna infancia y aunque no quiera, su mente inconscientemente lo hace sentarse rígido en la silla, intercambiar saludos corteses con otros compañeros de palco y mirar al escenario, como si de verdad le interesara.

—Escuché que el chico que toca hoy es bastante bueno —escucha decir a su padre después de un rato y tras un apretón de manos con el otro hombre, que habla de un negocio cerrado con éxito—. Un genio.

—Lo es —corrobora el hombre con entusiasmo—. Todos los pianistas reconocidos provienen de América o Europa, aunque con Nobuyuki Tsujii no nos quedamos atrás. Sin embargo, no dudo en afirmar que con la llegada de esta nueva generación y sobre todo de este chico, Japón pronto se pondrá a la altura de esos países.

—No cabe duda de que la nueva generación resulta prometedora —asiente Akashi, mirando de reojo a su hijo, que finge a la perfección no estar aburrido mientras se revisa por última vez el piano y se hacen pruebas de audio previas al verdadero concierto—. ¿Cuántos años tiene este chico?

—Dieciséis, como Seijurou-kun. Comenzó a tocar cuando tenía tres años y como era extraordinariamente bueno, sus padres le prohibieron dedicarse a algo más. Es una bendición que lo hayan hecho, ¿no es así? De otro modo, quizá habría terminado jugando basketball, por el cual expresó interés y se habría lastimado los dedos.

—Verdaderamente un genio, entonces —dice su padre y Seijurou sabe que está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre él, cuando la tercera llamada lo obliga al silencio y el auditorio se sume en una tranquila oscuridad, que le gustaría se extendiese para siempre. Sin embargo, no es posible y pronto el chico prodigio hace su aparición en el escenario, enfundado en un traje negro y con una ridícula corbata de moño adornando un cuello demasiado ajustado, acorde a su aire rígido y poco pragmático.

Es creencia general que los músicos son espíritus libres, de apariencia desaliñada y moral ambigua, pero de virtuoso talento, pero la creencia muere en el joven frente a sus ojos, que aparenta incluso más edad que sus inocentes dieciséis y cuyos ojos, rasgos y facciones hablan de trabajo duro, esfuerzo y continuo entrenamiento. Midorima Shintaro se presenta con una reverencia y sus lentes resbalan por su nariz, dejando a la vista por escasos segundos sus ojos verdes, acordes a su cabello acomodado hacia atrás. Posteriormente se sienta frente a su enorme piano, casi con reverencia, descubre las teclas, espera a que se anuncie la primera canción a tocar.

Si se siente orgulloso por lo que ha logrado y lo lejos que ha llegado, no lo demuestra. No hasta el momento en que se anuncia que comenzará con un tema de Beethoven, la Sonata Hammerklavier Op. 106, para deleite de todos. Cuando comienza a tocar, Seijurou no está del todo impresionado, pues sus habilidades son de esperarse para alguien que ha alcanzado dicho nivel. No obstante, el hombre al lado de su padre, en el extremo más alejado de la primera fila del palco, luce más que emocionado conforme la canción deriva de una tranquilidad casi pasmosa a lo que parece un torrente de notas sin final.

Las manos de Shintaro se mueven con velocidad increíble sobre las teclas del piano, con una irrealidad que sin duda añade un toque de magia a la presentación. ¿Cómo puede alguien en apariencia tan rígido tocar algo así? Es un enigma que acompaña a Seijurou durante el concierto y que le hace interesarse en una música que de otro modo no le conmueve aunque encuentra prodigiosa, como debe ser. Su asombro por este chico va creciendo conforme las canciones pasan, mostrándole diferentes facetas de un rostro que no sería particularmente especial si lo encontrase en la calle. Y es que Shintaro no necesita ver las teclas para presionarlas, por lo que sus ojos cerrados o a veces mirando al vacío, delatan más del sentimiento que le da la canción que su escueta presentación y aburrida reverencia. A veces, también se inclina como arrebatado por algún desconocido éxtasis y parece regresar a la vida conforme un nuevo torrente de notas se añade a la canción.

Y en las canciones lentas, se mece como un bebé. De un lado a otro, un péndulo en armonía con la música. Pero no es hasta que toca su última pieza, tras una larga ronda de aplausos una vez terminada La Campanella de Liszt, que Seijurou no está interesado de verdad. Shintaro anuncia esta vez por sí mismo que su última canción será la Fantasie Impromptu de Chopin, una canción que significa mucho para él aunque no dice por qué. Seijurou, que conoce de Chopin su historia y piezas más importantes, incluida ésta, no se siente particularmente impresionado por tal elección.

Pero desafiándolo, como lo ha hecho toda la noche, como si se tratase de un juego secreto entre los dos, Shintaro vuelve a sorprenderlo cuando comienza a tocar. Seijurou ha escuchado Fantasie Impromptu incontables veces en su vida, pero nunca ha visto a nadie tocarla y Shintaro logra hechizarlo con el poder de sus manos. Ya se lo había demostrado con aquella primer Sonata de Beethoven y la Campanella le dio una probada de su potencial, pero en Fantasie Impromptu parece no tener final. Su mano derecha se mueve como poseída por sobre las teclas, la izquierda le sigue el ritmo interpretando los tresillos, pero lo más importante es que en ella puede ver todo el abandono del que es capaz este muchacho tan rígido, el arrebato casi doloroso que le provoca la canción. Seijurou nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales y duda que el otro chico lo haya hecho, pero no puede evitar comparar su expresión con la de un orgasmo, musical pero de otro mundo, un éxtasis que le transmite mientras duran las semicorcheas.

Luego su ritmo se apaga mientras alcanza el intermedio de tan primorosa interpretación y Akashi pierde interés inmediatamente, a la espera del último arrebato, que llega con incluso mayor ferocidad que el anterior. Es el primero en levantarse y aplaudir cuando la melodía acaba, para sorpresa de su padre y acompañante, aunque éste le dedica una sonrisa cómplice, como si de pronto fueran los mejores amigos, unidos por una música que sinceramente todavía no le interesa. No, aunque esa canción... La manera en la que él la toca...

—Maravilloso, ¿no es así, Akashi-kun? —le pregunta el amigo de su padre, en medio de una ronda de aplausos que parece no va a terminar nunca—. Todo un prodigio de nuestra época, Midorima Shintaro-kun.

—Así es —dice Akashi, echándole una última mirada al joven, que sale por uno de los lados del escenario a pesar del interminable sonido de los aplausos, ajeno sin duda a todos los sentimientos que ha movido con ayuda de sus manos, las pasiones desatadas tras su gloriosa presentación.

—Chopin no quería que se publicara esta pieza y ordenó que se destruyera tras su muerte, al considerarla similar al Claro de Luna de Beethoven, por supuesto, no podemos negar que el sonido es similar y... —se explaya el hombre, mientras abandonan el auditorio, todavía alentado por la falsa impresión que le ha dado Akashi, de que en realidad le importa.

—Me alegra que no haya sido así. Es un pieza magnífica —sin dejar de ser cortés, Seijurou se despide de su interlocutor y entra en su limusina, donde su padre se le une unos minutos después, no del todo contento de la manera en que ha ignorado a su amigo. Pero si recibe un regaño o advertencia por ello, Seijurou no se da por aludido, su mente está fija en los recuerdos de momentos atrás, de esa última pieza.

¿Qué se sentirá ser tocado por esas manos?

.

Aunque no interfiere con su vida cotidiana, en realidad Akashi Seijurou se encuentra obsesionado. Fantasie Impromptu viene a engrosar las filas de las escasas canciones que tiene en su reproductor de música portátil y se lleva por mucho el lugar número 1 en las más escuchadas. Sin embargo, su obsesión es silenciosa y ni siquiera el observador más agudo podría descubrirlo, pues no hay más cambio en él que su súbito interés por usar audífonos todo el día. Seijurou sigue sacando buenas notas en clases, compite por un puesto en el Consejo Estudiantil y planea unirse al equipo de basketball, ésa es, en apariencia, su vida. Pero detrás de los audífonos y en el silencio en el que realiza todas sus actividades, su mente sigue recapitulando la interpretación de Midorima Shintaro en el piano, donde, ayudado por la música en sus oídos, sólo tiene que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse lo demás.

Sin embargo, un día, mientras está en su habitación, se da cuenta de que su fachada no es del todo infalible y es su padre, al que raramente ve en el día o en general, quien le restriega la realidad en la cara. Ha sido descuidado, aunque no lo suficiente como para tener problemas.

—Seijurou —lo llama su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, tocando con manos de nudillos poderosos, que por un momento logran sobresaltarlo—. ¿Puedo pasar? —si su presencia ya resulta extraña, el ver que trae un paquete en las manos lo es más. ¿Algún libro nuevo sobre el arte de la guerra? ¿Quizás un tomo sobre economía de mercado o la historia del capitalismo?—. Me he dado cuenta de que escuchas mucho Chopin desde que asistimos a ese concierto. No sabía que te gustaba tanto, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte esto —el paquete pasa a sus manos y su padre lo invita a abrirlo con un movimiento de la cabeza; es un disco de vinilo con las piezas de Chopin interpretadas por Arthur Rubinstein y firmadas por él mismo, un artículo de colección que debió haberle costado una fortuna—. Rubinstein fue el mejor intérprete de Chopin.

—Gracias, padre —dice Seijurou, observando la portada, en donde un hombre alegre pero anciano parece estar tomando el té—. Lo atesoraré con gran cuidado.

Y no es difícil cumplir dicha promesa, porque cuando su padre sale de la habitación tras dirigirle una rápida sonrisa, Seijurou no duda en poner el disco en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con las demás cosas que no utiliza ni le importan; que ha olvidado. Hay desde juguetes que nunca le interesaron hasta libros que nunca llegó a leer o que, si leyó, lo decepcionaron. Y ahora se suma este disco de vinilo, por el que sin duda muchos matarían. No, a él no le interesa Chopin aunque haya compuesto semejante pieza, mucho menos le interesa Rubinstein o cualquier otro que pueda interpretarlo, por muy bueno que éste sea. Rubinstein luce feliz en la foto, pero es un viejo arrugado, piensa Akashi y Midorima Shintaro no lo es.

Seijurou vuelve a ponerse sus audífonos, le da play a la música que ha escuchado sin parar desde la misma noche del concierto y vuelve a sus deberes, como si nada hubiese sucedido, nada, salvo una interrupción.

.

Como heredero de la familia Akashi, Seijurou siempre ha sabido que los méritos que obtiene, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, nunca serán recompensados. Son su deber, así como es su deber obtener mediante ellos mucha más gloria para la familia. Pero cuando lo nombran presidente del Consejo Escolar, así como también Delegado de la clase e incluso Capitán del Equipo de Basketball donde lleva menos de un año, acude inmediatamente al despacho de su padre en el gran bloque de oficinas donde tiene su empresa y pide una reunión con él.

—¿Qué sucede, Seijurou? —inquiere su padre, levantando los ojos por un instante de los papeles frente a él. Su estilo parental no es el más cariñoso y probablemente no lo sería incluso si su madre estuviese presente, pero eso no significa que Seijurou no le importe y trate de darle todo lo posible, aunque en realidad Seijurou no le pida nada—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Padre fui elegido Presidente del Consejo escolar, Capitán del equipo de Rakuzan y Delegado de mi clase —informa Akashi, aún enfundado en su uniforme, blanco, azul y negro.

—Felicidades, Seijurou. Estoy orgulloso de ti —dice su padre, regalándole una sonrisa—. Dichos méritos merecen una recompensa y entiendo que estás aquí por ella, no mereces menos. ¿Qué quieres? Lo conseguiré.

Los audífonos que han estado reproduciendo Fantasie Impromptu resbalan un poco por su cuello cuando Seijurou da un paso hacia el frente, tratando de transmitir la importancia que tiene su pedido a su padre, que no puede estar más sorprendido cuando por fin lo escucha. Seijurou nunca ha tenido caprichos, ni ha pedido absurdos o imposibles, pero en esta ocasión, no se puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea un absurdo.

—Quiero conocer a Midorima Shintaro.

Su petición no vacila ante los argumentos de su padre, en los cuales ofrece presentarle mejores pianistas, conseguirle autógrafos o incluso dejarlo asistir a conciertos fuera del país. ¿Por qué él? El hombre no lo entiende y Seijurou no se lo dice, pero termina saliéndose con la suya. Su decisión es inamovible, como lo comprobarán en años posteriores rivales de negocios; cuando él quiere algo, lo obtiene.

.

Seijurou tiene que esperar un mes antes de que su petición se vea cumplida y no debido a que los esfuerzos de su padre hayan sido infructuosos, sino más bien porque el chico prodigio se encuentra realizando un tour por el país. Pero por fin, tras medio año del fatídico concierto, Akashi Seijurou se encuentra frente a la puerta de la casa de la persona que ha poblado sus sueños desde ese frío día de diciembre y aunque le han enseñado a mantener una fachada de seriedad irrompible, no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

—Mucho gusto —dice una mujer al abrir la puerta, sin que hayan transcurrido más de cinco segundos desde que tocó el timbre—. Tú debes ser Akashi Seijurou-san —la familia de Midorima sin duda tiene dinero, pero no tanto como él. Seijurou puede observarlo en la manera en que la mujer lo trata, con un respeto que a veces resulta molesto pero que es innato a su persona—. Pasa por favor.

—Es un placer conocerla —dice él a su vez, cuando se encuentra dentro de la casa y en un estrecho pasillo en donde a la derecha hay una escalera y al fondo, una puerta que da a la sala de estar y a donde la mujer se dirige—. Lamento mucho causar molestias. Sé que Midorima tiene cosas qué hacer, pero me considero un gran admirador —la sonrisa que la mujer le dirige y que habla del orgullo que siente, hace que valga la pena la mentira. No es exactamente un admirador, pero Midorima Shintaro tampoco lo deja indiferente, por eso está allí, aunque sería muy difícil de explicar—. ¿Es usted la madre de Midorima?

—Sí —dice ella, que es el vivo retrato de su hijo, con manos delicadas y largas, así como también con una larga cortina de cabello verde y ojos a juego. Todo su semblante habla de un éxito temprano y no debe tener más de 35 años, lo que habla de un embarazo joven y una escalada hacia el éxito sin precedentes—. Nos sentimos muy honrados por tenerte aquí, Akashi-san. Mi hijo ha suscitado el interés de muchas personas, pero nadie de su edad y nadie de tanta importancia.

—Su hijo lo merece —responde él y esta vez no está mintiendo—. Por eso me he atrevido a expresar una petición tan egoísta. Porque deseo conocer a alguien a quien realmente admiro y que no tiene más que mi edad —sin embargo, Shintaro no está a la vista y tampoco se puede escuchar sonido alguno en la casa, por lo cual Seijurou no puede evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor, como si el objeto de su visita estuviese escondido en algún lugar.

—Shintaro está en su habitación —dice ella, al verlo buscándolo—. Puedo llamarlo si deseas o puedes subir a verlo. Está avisado de tu visita.

—Me gustaría verlo arriba —dice Seijurou, levantándose y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa cortés a la mujer, que no hace nada por detenerlo y cuya actitud solícita sin duda se debe al dinero de su padre—. Con su permiso.

No le es difícil encontrar su habitación cuando sube la escalera y se encuentra en el primer piso. Todas tienen distintivos para indicar a qué miembro de la familia pertenecen y gracias a ello, Seijurou se entera de que Shintaro tiene una hermana menor llamada Sanae, que no debe tener más de seis años por la música infantil que proviene de su habitación, bajita como un secreto.

Su habitación está en la parte más alejada de la escalera, en donde un letrero de madera con carácteres escritos en tinta negra, reza con perfecta caligrafía su nombre. Otra muestra de su rigidez y sin embargo, lo que lo ha llevado hasta allí es saber que no está siempre presente, que puede deshacerse de ella como un pesado manto, cuando toca ésa canción.

—Adelante —dice una voz, después de que Seijurou toca la puerta tres veces con los nudillos, como en el preludio de algún cuento de hadas. Y sin duda debe de haber algo de ello en su encuentro, pues cuando por fin se presentan y estrechan manos, Seijurou no tarda en descubrir que tienen muchas cosas en común, como su afición por el shogi, el basketball (aunque Shintaro no lo practique) y una extraña obsesión con Fantasie Impromptu, que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a explicar. Así como también muchas cosas en las que difieren, como el sentido de la vida, el destino, la suerte y la ridícula afición de Shintaro por Oha Asa, que convierte su habitación en una juguetería o museo de lo extraño, pues está lleno de objetos de la suerte que, según sus propias palabras, podría necesitar de nuevo alguna vez.

En realidad, Seijurou no hace nada más que platicar en esa primera visita, conocer al chico que lo ha llevado hasta la puerta de su casa sólo usando el talento en sus manos y esto, por supuesto, resulta un tanto extraño para los dos.

—¿A qué has venido? —inquiere Shintaro cuando Seijurou anuncia que ya tiene que marcharse, pues el sol ha comenzado a ponerse y tiene un largo camino de regreso a Kyoto—. Si no quieres un autógrafo ni me has pedido que toque para ti, ¿a qué has venido? Mi madre estaba muy emocionada cuando escuchó la petición de tu padre; tu familia sin duda tiene más dinero que la mía y aún así no entiendo qué tiene de especial un chico que toca piano, cuando podrías y seguro fuiste educado conociendo a los mejores.

—Curiosidad —dice Seijurou y otra vez, es en parte cierto—. Puede que haya escuchado a los mejores desde que nací y decidieron educarme para suceder a mi padre en sus negocios, pero ninguno tenía dieciséis años.

Y con ese último comentario, Seijurou abandona la habitación. Shintaro puede escucharlo despidiéndose de su madre, que le ofrece una última taza de té antes de marcharse e incluso escucha a Sanae preguntando quién es el onii-chan que ha venido a visitarlos. Lo que no se espera, sin embargo, es que Seijurou afirme que le encantaría hacer otra visita, ni a su madre diciendo que estaría encantada de recibirlo una vez más. ¿Acaso le han pedido su opinión?

Mientras lo ve marcharse, escondido tras las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, Shintaro piensa que se ha convertido en el juguete de un niño rico y que, desgraciadamente, ese es el precio que tiene la fama, así como la necesidad de conseguir un patrocinador.

.

Seijurou cumple su promesa y regresa unos días después, a pesar de estar ocupado con el papeleo y entrenamientos, sus nuevas obligaciones, el precio que ha tenido que pagar para conocerlo. Pero no es la única vez y sus visitas se vuelven periódicas, una constante en su vida que a todos logra engañar.

—¿Así que se han hecho amigos, Shintaro? —pregunta su madre, una mañana antes de que se vaya al colegio, sabiendo de antemano que Seijurou acudirá por la tarde. Parece emocionada y Shintaro entiende de dónde proviene dicha emoción, pero no puede evitar sentirse enojado—. Me alegra mucho saberlo. Necesitas un amigo después de...

—No es mi amigo, madre —replica, tratando de no sonar demasiado brusco.

—¡Pero siempre viene! ¡Y pasan mucho tiempo juntos! —refuta ella, como si fuera una cosa obvia.

Tiene razón y sin embargo, Shintaro se traga las palabras hirientes que pugnan por salir de sus labios. Que pasen mucho tiempo juntos no significa que sean amigos y aunque en apariencia parece no haber nada más, no confía del todo en Akashi Seijurou. No le ha pedido autógrafo alguno ni que toque para él, algo que podría ser más una afrenta a su vanidad que prueba fehaciente, pero todavía resulta extraño. Porque las tardes que Seijurou pasa en casa (y en más de una ocasión se ha quedado a cenar), se pasan entre juegos de shogi en el mejor de los casos y en otros, sólo suelen hacer la tarea en su habitación, cada uno en un esquina y sin apenas cruzar palabra. ¿Cómo puede ser eso amistad?

—No es mi amigo —repite, sólo para asegurarse de que el mensaje quede claro y con esa afirmación, también se decide a dar por terminadas tan extrañas visitas. No es la mascota de un niño rico, al que le gusta verlo ensayando cada que tiene ocasión, ni el pasatiempo tampoco, cuando le pide jugar una partida de shogi que ambos saben no puede ganar. No puede alegar que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, pero sí tiene un orgullo inquebrantable y aunque signifique perder a un poderoso patrocinador, prefiere terminar la relación ahí, cuando aún tiene control sobre ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de rumiar la idea todo el día, de manera tal que le roba atención a las clases, cuando llega el momento su decisión vacila, de alguna manera acallada por el semblante alegre de su madre, genuinamente feliz de que su hijo "tenga un amigo" al cual ella pueda recibir por las tardes con algún postre o dulce, pues aunque ha impulsado el talento de Shintaro desde que era pequeño, no considera sano el que ensaye todos los días y aparte como poseido, la misma canción. Akashi Seijurou brinda la fantasía de una normalidad que les fue arrebatada y ella lo atesora por eso.

—Avísenme si necesitan algo —dice la mujer, tras dejarles una bandeja con pastelillos y té, cosa que no logra más que irritar a su hijo, pues en el cuarto a prueba de sonido está estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de alimento. Así se lo dijeron cuando era un niño pequeño y su única obligación era practicar, poner la música por sobre el hambre, el sueño o el dolor.

—Muchas gracias, señora —dice Seijurou, tomando uno de los pastelillos y acomodándose en la habitación como si no hubiese nadie más presente. Siempre es así, un concierto privado que él nunca ha accedido a dar.

—Oye —lo llama Shintaro, tras sentarse frente al piano, cansado después de todo de la gran farsa, a pesar de que ésta haga feliz a su madre—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Han pasado demasiados meses ya como para llamarlo "curiosidad". Ya no resulta creíble, Akashi.

—No obstante, es curiosidad la razón por la cual sigo acudiendo a tu casa, robándote tu preciado tiempo —de algún modo, logra lucir amenazador cuando se acerca a él, con migas del pastelillo en las mejillas, para recargarse sobre el piano como ha visto Shintaro que hacen en las películas americanas del viejo oeste—. Quiero comprobar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Toca para mí —dice y de alguna manera escuchar por fin su petición lo hace sentirse más tranquilo, porque sin duda alguna todo terminará una vez satisfaga sus deseos—. Toca Fantasie Impromptu, para mí, Shintaro. Quiero averiguar algo.

No es la mención de su nombre de pila la que logra paralizarlo, ni el brillo enfebrecido de los ojos de color dispar de Akashi, es la petición en sí la que lo detiene, una canción que, aunque ha practicado en más de una ocasión, para molestia de su profesor y padres, no le pertenece más que a él.

—¿Por qué Fantasie? Chopin tiene muchos Impromptus y si deseas algo similar, incluso puedo tocar a Beethoven —aunque trata de sonar decidido y sabio, todo su semblante delata su miedo, su rechazo a tal petición.

—Tu madre me contó de Takao —dice Seijurou, pues sabe que no podrá convencerlo de otra forma. Shintaro se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre, como si alguien le hubiese aplicado un choque eléctrico y es una indicación de que va por buen camino—. Tu amigo que falleció hace un año y al que le encantaba la canción. Por eso es tan especial para ti, ¿no es así? Pero Fantasie no es propiedad de Takao.

—Tampoco lo es tuya —dice Shintaro, acomodándose los lentes casi con furia, aunque no sabría decir si está furioso consigo mismo por ser tan transparente, con su madre por haber revelado sus secretos o con Akashi, por aprovecharlos.

—Quizá sea hora de que cambie de manos —prosigue Akashi, sentándose a su lado en el banco que normalmente sólo él y antes, también Takao—. Toca para mí, Shintaro. Es lo único que pido. Toca Fantasie.

—¿Te irás después de que lo haga? —pregunta el joven, mirándolo de reojo y Seijurou no sabe decir si la rigidez de su cuerpo se debe a su personalidad o algún súbito ataque de nervios, pero no puede esperar para verlos desvanecerse una vez sus manos se posen sobre el teclado.

—Si tú quieres que lo haga.

Seijurou lo escucha murmurar algo como muy bien antes de destapar el teclado y es sorprendente ver todo el proceso desde tan cerca, la manera en que su espalda, rígida en un principio, se relaja un poco; así como lo músculos de la mandíbula, la presión de las manos, incluso su respiración, que se vuelve casi inexistente. Shintaro desgrana las primeras notas y luego sus manos comienzan a moverse con la rapidez que le ha dado la práctica y la obsesión, así como el recuerdo de Takao. Seguramente puede verlo bajo sus ojos cerrados, mientras se inclina una y otra vez, como buscando una proximidad con la música y el recuerdo que ésta suscita, totalmente olvidado del joven a su lado, al que su madre le ha dado por llamar su amigo.

Luego, vuelven a alcanzar el intermedio de la canción, esa parte tan suave como la fantasía con la que debió de haber soñado Chopin para componer dicha melodía y como no puede ser de otra manera, Seijurou se encuentra inmediatamente aburrido. Tanto que casi le sirve como excusa para poner su mano sobre la pierna del otro, quien, sobresaltado, falla en la ejecución de varias notas.

¿Qué haces? le pregunta con una mirada, tratando de no interrumpir el ritmo de la canción. La respuesta de Seijurou es una sonrisa y como Shintaro tiene las manos ocupadas en el teclado, desgranando las últimas notas otra vez, su mano permanece en su lugar hasta el final e incluso se permite el lujo de cerrar un poco los dedos, haciéndole un daño que sólo podrá ver horas después, cuando todo haya terminado y tenga la oportunidad de darse un baño, descubriendo en él las huellas de sus dedos claramente impresas en su piel.

—Akashi... —empieza a decir cuando termina, quizá para exigirle que cumpla su promesa de marcharse, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabrá nunca realidad. El verlo tan de cerca ha tenido consecuencias también en Seijurou y las huellas que después encontrará Shintaro en su piel son sólo una de ellas. En realidad, la interpretación ha borrado todo sentido común de la mente del pelirrojo, qué dirán su padre, qué dirán los padres de Shintaro, qué dirá el propio Shintaro, todo parece insignificante a la luz de sus impulsos y pronto se encuentra besando al chico a su lado, en una habitación a prueba de ruido donde ninguno de los dos puede gritar y ser escuchado.

Sus manos son torpes, las de ambos. Una pequeña decepción aunque no por eso menos divertida. Después de todo, son demasiado jóvenes y no saben muy bien qué hacer. El que Shintaro tenga destreza en las manos por sus años de entrenamiento y el que él la tenga por su dominio en el basketball no prueban nada, por lo cual esa primera vez tiene mucho de descubrimiento, de lo que les gusta y no, de lo que lastima y no, pero sobre todo, de lo que significa y no su relación.

Por supuesto, Shintaro ya no le pide que se marche, al menos no para siempre. Y aunque tiene el rostro enrojecido y la respiración agitada, todavía se las arregla para lucir un tanto enojado, otra fachada que Seijurou no conocía pero que le encantará explorar.

—Te veré después, Shintaro —dice Akashi, saliendo de la habitación, con la certeza absoluta de que Fantasie Impromptu ha cambiado de manos, aunque Takao Kazunari nunca lo haga de lugar. No es que importe, con eso le basta.

.

El auditorio está lleno, no hay un solo asiento desocupado ni una sola voz que no hable con emoción sobre el concierto. La fama de Midorima Shintaro se ha extendido en los últimos meses y desde su debut en Tokyo, no ha hecho más que aumentar. Ahora, regresa al auditorio que lo vio crecer un año después del fatídico día, 20 de Diciembre y también cumpleaños de Seijurou. Ésta vez además, es Seijurou en persona quien pide asistir y los padres de ambas familias, ignorantes de lo que realmente se esconde tras la relación de sus dos hijos, no pueden estar más felices.

Así que, irónicamente, Seijurou vuelve a encontrarse en el palco del año anterior, rodeado casi por las mismas personas, aguardando a la salida de Shintaro. Esta vez, sin embargo, la madre del joven está a su lado, así como también su pequeña hermana y su interés difiere mucho del año anterior. Casi lo espera con ganas, con emoción, con ansias. Y los minutos se vuelven a hacer eternos mientras espera a que salga, aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

—Para comenzar, tocaré Fantasie Impromptu —anuncia Shintaro, tras presentarse y recibir una ronda de aplausos—. Es una canción especial para mí y quiero compartirla con ustedes, así como lo hice el año anterior, en muestra de mi agradecimiento —Seijurou sonríe ante tal mentira, pues ambos saben que la canción ha sido pedida expresamente por él, por los nuevos recuerdos que suscita, que nada tienen que ver con lo que la madre de Shintaro murmura sobre Takao.

Es todo un reto sentarse a escucharla con semblante tranquilo y le alegra comprobar que también resulta un reto para Shintaro, el tocarla sin sucumbir a los recuerdos sensoriales y físicos que la canción le hace evocar.

—¿Ha cambiado su técnica? —pregunta el amigo de su padre y aunque es rápidamente acallado por otros en el palco, su pequeña intervención lo hace sonreír aún más—. ¡Su velocidad aumentó! ¡Y la interpretación...! ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día convertirían a Fantasie en algo tan sensual? —son sus comentarios cuando termina la canción y los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

—Creo que sí —dice Seijurou, aplaudiendo como todos y con esa misteriosa sonrisa que su padre ya no trata de develar—. ¿No toca mucho mejor ahora?

Nadie sabe responder, pero no es necesario. Él lo sabe mejor que todos.

**FIN.**


End file.
